Fear
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: La sangre esparcida por su cuerpo apareció, estaba empapado y helado. El orificio de su cabeza sangraba; mas sin embargo, el alma de Itachi lo guiaba. Estaba a punto de perder lo mas preciado para el y se dejaba llevar por sus remordimientos. — FINALIZADO—
1. Chapter 1

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto**  
****G**enero: Romence | Mistery

**R**ating: T

**FEAR **

** Two-shot: 1/2**

* * *

Todo estaba listo, empacado y listo para partir.

Las bolsas ya estaban en la camioneta y los "suministros" ocultos en la cajuela.

Los hombros le dolían y su espalda lo mataba. Y como no. Si su trabajo le exige más de su 110%, poso una de sus manos por sus adoloridos hombros y trato de darse un masaje sin resultado alguno. Incluso el ruido del bar le ayudaba, solo aumentaba su dolor, el grito de su amigo que jugaba billar no le ayudaba para nada. El rubio que jugaba billar obligaba a un castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas a pagar la apuesta.

Lo único que lo pondría bien esta noche seria su presencia, estaba por irse a verla. La única mujer que conocía que no estaba en el mismo mundo que él. Todos pensaban que terminaría con Sakura, ahijada de Tsunade, la dueña del bar y medica que auxiliaba a muchos que se paraban por el lugar. Pero nunca se imaginaron, que Uchiha Sasuke se emparejaría con una mujer tímida, dulce, amable y hogareña. El, un ermitaño que viaja por el país entero. La pelirosa se acercó a la mesa del moreno y puso un vaso de whisky frete a él. Levanto su vista hacia la chica.

-La casa paga- pronuncio, Sasuke tomo el vaso.

El líquido de la bebida pasaba por su garganta y provocaba que el dolor de su cuerpo se apaciguara un poco.

-Partiremos en 30 minutos- aviso el moreno a su compañera. – Avísale al dobe.-

La noche era fría y oscura, ni siquiera los animales nocturnos aparecían en este bar cerca de la carretera. El moreno miro a su alrededor, todo tranquilo; por lo que parecía. Camino unos cuantos metros, hacia su camioneta, cerca de un farol; el cual su luz parpadeaba y emitía un zumbido.

Cerro fuertemente la puerta y se recostó en el asiento, aun estando afuera escuchaba la música del bar y el grito de Naruto al saber que saldrían a trabajar. Metió una de las manos a su bolsillo y saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió.

El tono de su móvil lo hizo reaccionar, la brillante pantalla mostraba el nombre de la persona que llamaba a altas horas de la noche al Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió de una forma que solo una persona ha visto.

_HINATA _

-¿Me esperaras despierta?- el moreno pregunto, era su forma de saludarla y el saber que alguien lo necesitaba.

-Y yo aún me pregunto qué le viste a esta chica tan ordinaria… Sasuke-kun- esa voz… le erizo la piel.

Su mente comenzó a maquilar diferentes formas en como estaría su amada. Sasuke apretó con su mano el móvil que traía.

-Orochimaru…- dijo el moreno. Poniendo en marcha la camioneta sin esperar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Qué bueno que me recuerdes después de tantos años- la estridente risa de Orochimaru enfureció al Uchiha y aumento la velocidad. – no nos vemos desde que te convencí de que mataras a tu hermano.-

La sangre esparcida por su cuerpo apareció, estaba empapado y helado. De la sangre helada de su hermano mayor, Itachi… goteando de su cuerpo y adhiriéndose a los asientos de la camioneta. Todo había sido un engaño, le mintieron y manipularon hace 5 años; a los 15 acabo con la vida de la personas más importante para él.

Le mintieron que él había matado a sus padres, que fue sanguinario y sádico a la hora de matarlos. Y todo fue una gran mentira.

Seguía impregnándose en él, la sangre de Itachi; escuchaba el tiro de gracia que había dado contra él. Su cara, dedicándole la última sonrisa a él, su hermano menor.

-¿Dónde está?- tomo el control de su cuerpo y la sangre había desaparecido por completo-

-Ella…- hizo una pausa aumentando la tensión y desesperación del Uchiha.- Jaja ella está conmigo. Aun respira si es lo que quieres saber. No le haría daño a nada que ama mi preciado cuerpo- dijo refiriéndose al Uchiha.- Ven, te estaré…estaremos esperándote.-

Orochimaru cortó la llamada.

-Es una trampa- dijo el acompañante de Sasuke. El Uchiha volteo hacia el lado del copiloto, y verlo ahí le hizo sentir reacciones frías en su columna. Intento frenar, pero el tiempo era oro al tratarse de Hinata.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo a su acompañante y puso su mirada en el camino.

El copiloto observa sus manos pálidas, casi como el papel. Se notaba tan tranquilo a diferencia de Sasuke que parecía que sufriría un infarto por la preocupación. Mataría a Orochimaru cuando lo tuviera enfrente, no dudaría y lo aniquilaría para siempre. Y después de que esta pesadilla terminara se llevaría lejos a Hinata y le compensaría todo, dejaría este trabajo al que esta esclavizado. Todo por Hinata.

-Llegamos- pronuncio el hombre y bajo de la camioneta.

Sasuke lo siguió sin pensarlo, tenía la mente en otro lado y su compañero sabía dónde estaba Hinata. Era fácil seguirlo, el rastro de sangre que dejaba era útil en esos momentos.

-Por aquí Otouto- La cara deforme de Itachi por una herida de bala mostraba una sonrisa de lo más grotesca.

A Sasuke le había dado un inmenso asco ver a su hermano así, Itachi le mostro un camino escondido entre el bosque. Cerca de ahí estaba una inmensa casa que se notaba abandonada por los deterioros.

La sangre putrefacta de Itachi apestaba, incluso los pequeños animales que se acercaban le huían.

….

* * *

El olor de este lugar le era repugnante y la mareaba más de lo normal.

Lo último que recordaba era el calor de su casa, esperando a que Sasuke llegara sano y salvo de su último trabajo. A pesar de lo que su novio se dedicaba lo ama con locura.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón haciendo una sorpresa para Sasuke, hace poco se había enterado; pero quería darle la noticia a su novio cuando lo viera. Normalmente solo lo veía por una semana completa y se iba a trabajar por más de un mes.

Hoy era día en que lo vería y Hinata estallaba de la emoción. Antes de que toda su familia muriera en esa desgracia –justo donde lo conoció- su madre le había enseñado a tejer y era lo que hacía lo ojiperla. Tejía unos pequeños zapatos; unos pequeños zapatos para su bebe.

Estaba tan feliz y pronto compartiría esa felicidad con el amor de su vida.

La luz de la sala comenzó a parpadear, Hinata no le tomo importancia y fue a la habitación para seguir con su tejido. La luz de cada cuarto por el que pasaba actuaba igual que el de la sala; parpadeaban incansablemente casi dejando la casa en penumbras. Varios segundos después todas las luces cedieron cayendo en la oscuridad.

Hinata se decía a ella misma no temer, tenía que mantener la calma. Recordaba tener una linterna en el armario de su habitación. Abrió la puerta e hizo a un lado toda la ropa y la de su novio. Buscaba la pequeña abertura de la pared y abrió una pequeña puerta secreta. Encontró la linterna y la activo, observo el armamento similar al de un ejército y le dio una pequeña paz. No había que asustarse por un pequeño apagón, no se trataba de fantasmas o de demonios que la buscaban para vengarse de Sasuke.

Escucho los ruidos de alguien corriendo por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, apunto la linterna hacia la puerta y no había nadie. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado, ya comenzaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa. Una pequeña y extremadamente fría caricia paso de su tobillo hacia su rodilla.

Hinata bajo poco a poco la linterna y observo una mano dejándole empapada la pierna de un líquido viscoso. Quiso gritar, pero no podía.

Intento correr y su cuerpo apenas pudo responderle con unos cuantos pasos. Logro zafarse de ese agarre y decidió salir corriendo. Abrió la puerta y siguió sin detenerse; de repente sintió el choque con un cuerpo duro. La persona la sostuvo por la cintura y ella se aferró a su cuello, poniendo su cabella en su hombro. Sasuke estaba ahí y ya no tenía nada que temer.

-Tranquila- susurro mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la ojiblanca- ya estoy aquí-Hinata dejo derramar sus lágrimas y apretaba más su abrazo.- Así que esta es la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke- el chico sonrió cuando su rostro y cuerpo cambiaban de forma.

…

* * *

Itachi se había esfumado y lo dejo solo. Que buen momento para dejarlo solo, el aroma a cadáver también se había desvanecido. Saco una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y debajo de su chamarra una pistola. No dejaría que le quitaran a Hinata tan rápidamente. Hoy tendría suerte como en todos sus trabajos, hoy sería el final de Orochimaru. Nadie lo conocería después de esto.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, así que apunto con la linterna el interior de la casa. Todo estaba deplorable, apunto del colapso; se escuchó el ruido de botellas a unos cuantos metros detrás de él. Rápidamente el Uchiha volteo y era solo una rata que había pasado por ahí.

Una risa. Inconfundible, era ese bastardo y se había dado de su presencia. Agudizo sus sentidos, un segundo de distracción y ese demonio lo tendría en sus manos. Pensó en su chica, y siguió caminando en su búsqueda; la encontraría y se le llevaría lejos. Donde nadie los encontrara.

Uno de los muros del lugar estaba destrozado y los escombros habían cubierto el pasillo, cruzo el muro y entro a lo que quedaba de la habitación. Basura, y más animales e insectos. Ese tipo de cosas no lo perturbaban, se encontraba más enfocado en encontrar a su novia y matar a Orochimaru por haberla tocado.

-Sasuke-kun- giro hacia atrás. La voz provenía cerca de la puerta de donde había ingresado.- jaja Sasuke-kun encuéntrame- volvía a escucharse esa voz y esta vez en el segundo piso, justo en el cual iría sin pensarlo dos veces. Subió rápidamente los escalones que amenazaban con romperse por el peso ejercido del Uchiha. Y antes de llegar completamente al segundo piso solo basto el toque de una mano sobre su pecho para desequilibrarlo provocando que cayera.

No fue grave y no perdió la conciencia, pero el Uchiha se había quedado inmóvil, esperando el siguiente paso y así sucedió. El piso de madera rechino y se escuchaba el gran eco de aquellos pasos que se avecinaban.

-¿No piensas pelear?- la voz no era de Orochimaru. Abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo Itachi, con esa herida de bala en su cabeza y la sangre emanando de ella. El Uchiha mayor le tendió la mano y lo levanto como si de una pluma se tratase. –Sasuke…-sonrió- da lo mejor de ti.- y el Uchiha le indico el lugar correcto de donde estaba su Ángel de mirada perlada.

Estaba inconsciente, yacía sobre una cama totalmente vieja arruinada. Sasuke guardo su arma y camino rápidamente hacia la ojiperla; delicadamente toco su frente y la reviso.

Estaba bien, ningún rasguño o resto de alguna cosa sospechosa. Sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la mujer que lo volvía loco. Ya ansiaba despertar y verla todos los días por el resto de su vida, ver pasar el tiempo junto a ella. Ver los cambios de todo su ser, e incluso tener una familia con ella. Aparto el flequillo de su frente y le dio un cálido beso, que hizo que Hinata se despertara.

Ella lo abrazo rápidamente y sintió como las lágrimas de la ojiperla empapaban su hombro, la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó más hacia él y posteriormente le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla. Solo le faltaba localizar al maldito de Orochimaru, no lo dejaría de escapar o de lo contrario volvería a tocar a Hinata y eso le hacía rabiar de ira.

-Se feliz - el Uchiha se ordenó no girar a ver a su hermano mayor, ya se creía desquiciado por hablar con él a causa de su culpa. No quería espantar a Hinata y que ella se alejara de él. Esperaría hasta que ella se tranquilizara y él podría descansar sabiendo que Itachi realmente había partido. –Por qué- Itachi prosiguió. – No durara mucho- la voz se había distorsiono lo suficiente para que Sasuke girara a comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba. -….Sasuke-kun-

Sintió el cuerpo de Hinata temblar detrás de él y vio el cuerpo de su hermano deformándose grotescamente hasta que la figura ante él se completó. Orochimaru sonreía mientras se quitaba del brazo una parte de la piel de Itachi.

-Todo termino al fin- hablo mientras su voz hacia un eco espeluznante. El Uchiha se había levantado lo más rápido que pudo y se posiciono frente a su novia.

Los labios de Orochimaru se curvaron formando esa sonrisa tan característica de él. El moreno se preparó para recibir el golpe y proteger a la ojiperla que se encontraba detrás de él. El demonio se abalanzo hacia él, abriendo descomunalmente su boca.

La oscuridad lo envolvió. Y solo escucho el sonido de dos tiros. ¿Habrá podido darle? No tenia la certeza, y solo un nombre se cruzó por su mente antes de caer.

_HINATA_

Un golpe en todo su cuerpo lo trajo a la luz, su garganta ardía; parecía incendiarse. Tenía algo atascado en ella y con las manos tomo el tubo y lo saco de su garganta, algo de líquido salió y comenzó a toser. La luz era demasiado para su vista y no pudo ver con claridad donde estaba, el grito de alguien le hizo suponer donde se encontraba. El hospital. Entonces había sobrevivido.

¿Pero Hinata?

Su corazón se aceleró, bajo sus pies y tocaron el suelo, fue demasiado que cayó al suelo; sus piernas no habían soportado el peso. Su corazón aumentaba los latidos y sentía que perdía más las fuerzas, pensar que tal vez no la vuelva a ver le hacía querer morir. Le hacía sentir qué no merecía nada de la maldita vida que lo ha condenado todos estos años.

La puerta se abría y sentía como lo hacían volver a la cama y comenzaban a examinarlo, todas eran voces diferentes y no lograba concentrarse. Quería líquido, su garganta seguía quemándole y las palabras no le salían.

Cuando lo habían dejado tranquilo después de varias horas de examinarlo, examino la habitación, era simple. Nada de un hospital de primera, lo que un cazador se merecía, un hospital donde la gente venía a morir y no a recuperarse. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y varias manchas negras desaparecían, reincorporándose. Se sentó en la cama y se arrancó los cables y agujas que tenía conectados; hizo el intento de volver a levantarse esta vez apoyándose en algo que soportara su peso. No había rastros de alguna pertenencia de él, no billetera, no celular. Nada.

Estaba completamente solo, solo ese sonido molesto, suspiro cansado y abrió la puerta de la habitación de donde se encontraba. Se encontraba oscuro, así como su alma en ese momento se le estaba destrozando por desesperación.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Solo recordaba haberla protegido y el sonido de dos disparos.

Se apoyó de las frías y blancas paredes del hospital buscando la salida. Su pecho le dolía y su respiración se le hacía más pesada. Maldijo por lo bajo no se encontraba en el estado óptimo para poder soportar mucho más tiempo.

-¡Teme!- el grito se su amigo rubio lo hizo girar lentamente. - ¿pero qué rayos haces?- el ojiazul alcanzo al moreno y lo sostuvo para regresarlo a su habitación. – eres un imbécil teme… saliendo así de tu habitación y acabas de salir del coma—

-¿Qué rayos paso?- pregunto sosteniéndose el pecho que le dolía.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- el rubio dejo al Uchiha sobre la cama y él se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba ahí. Se rasco la cabeza y pensó por donde comenzar a contarle al amargado de su compañero. – Fuiste atacado por Orochimaru.- comento el Uzumaki-.

Sentía su corazón palpitar y detenerse, entonces fue real. Lo había atacado y después…. Sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso con Hinata?- pregunto exaltado, tomando por la camisa al rubio de su amigo. Le exigía respuesta con desespero.

Si le había pasado algo a ella, el moriría. No sería justo que ella hubiera perdido su vida, él era solamente basura; el merecía morir y no permanecer en un hospital resguardado. Instintivamente apretó sus puños, si lo que más temía se había cumplido…. El mismo acabaría con su propia vida.

El ojiazul suspiro y bajo la mirada, no se había preparado para decirle a Sasuke eso. Es más, estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de que el saliera del coma. Incluso los médicos le aconsejaban a él y Sakura que consideraran que el moreno no despertaría. Podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo, temía por ella. Entonces sonrió, ella lo había traído de regreso, volvía a ser poco a poco el Uchiha Sasuke que conoció hace años. Antes de la masacre de su familia. La legendaria familia Uchiha.

-Ella…- el rubio fue interrumpido. El sonido de la puerta abrirse los hizo girar a ambos.

Y su alma descanso, verla ahí; entrando a la habitación le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo y toda esa oscuridad que empezaba a rodearlo se dispersaba.

Su cabello suelto y largo como siempre, ese sonrojo que siempre tenía en ella, su dulce sonrisa al verlo despierto y sus ojos aperlados llenándose de lágrimas. Era ella, no cabía duda su dulce y angelical mujer.

Se molestaba porque ella se había quedado de pie ahí, incluso se sintió idiota. Solo podía ver la mitad de su cuerpo, lo demás la puerta la cubría. Intento levantarse e ir hacia ella.

-¡N-no te levantes!- la ojiperla se detuvo después de haber avanzado varios pasos y ver como el Uchiha se quedaba petrificado enfrente de ella.

¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se maldecía internamente, y la había perdido. Fue un completo inútil por no haber despertado a tiempo, le dolía pensar que ella ya no fuera de él. Y ahí estaba. Frente a ella, sin saber que decirle o que acción tomar.

¡Por el amor de dios! Tenía en brazos a un niño que se aferraba fuertemente a ella, que incluso podría ser suyo. Ese pensamiento fue como un pequeño golpe, esos que Itachi le propinaba en la frente cuando era pequeño. La miro fijamente, ella evitaba mirarlo y prefería mirar al pequeño que observaba toda la habitación.

-Hinata- dijo secamente

* * *

**NA:/**

**Saliendo de las coladeras y me dejo ver por unos momentos. ¿Que pensaran? Otro fic y aun no continuo con los demás XD :/**

jaja, les prometo que traeré continuaciones, pero si me tardare u.u se vienen mis exámenes y están para llorar.

Les dejo esta primera parte del Two-shot, espero que les guste n.n.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
G**enero: Romance | Misterio

**R**ating: T

**FEAR**

**Two-shot: 2/2**

* * *

Aún seguía confundido y debía de admitirlo. Aunque todo concordara, fechas, testimonios; incluso que la ojiperla le dijera la verdad, su mente no procesaba bien la nueva información que recibía, o más bien; en el fondo no quería aceptarla.

Una vez que había sido examinado por los médicos tras haber despertado del coma había regresado a la habitación, cada día que pasaba Hinata estaba con él y traía consigo al pequeño que resulto ser su hijo. Con el poco tiempo que convivía con su hijo aprendió algo de él, el niño era un ser enigmático. Cada vez que entraba al cuarto con Hinata, ella lo dejaba en el suelo y le entregaba unos juguetes para que se divirtiera; el niño los tomaba y solo jugaba 10 minutos con los objetos para después ver como el niño se perdía de la realidad.

— Últimamente hace eso— explico Hinata sacando de sus pensamientos al Uchiha. El moreno giro para ver a su dulce ojiperla y ver como su mirada se entristecía por ver a su hijo. — No sé qué hacer, aunque hable con el no responde…—. Antes de continuar, el Uchiha tomo su cuerpo y abrazo a la Hyuuga.

Ahora que había despertado del coma el no dejaría que los ojos de Hinata mostraran esas emociones, no quería verla triste nunca más. Él siempre se había prometido hacerla feliz; desde que la conoció se enamoró de ella, de sus ojos, su sonrisa y todo lo que la hacía ser ella. La luz que lo había iluminado y salvado de las profundidades que lo estaban hundiendo más.

— Todo estará bien—. Susurro y paso sus dedos por aquellas hebras azuladas que tanto había extrañado.

— T-te extrañe tanto Sasuke-kun— y deposito un beso en la mejilla del Uchiha.

— Yo más hime… yo más—. El Uchiha soltó lentamente a la Hyuuga y ambos se quedaron observando al niño que volvía a responder y tomaba sus juguetes por segunda vez.

Después de varios minutos observando al pequeño que volvía a la normalidad decidieron mirarse el uno al otro y volvieron a unirse como antes. El simple tacto de sus labios hacia explotar cada terminación nerviosa, se quemaban al instante y una sensación placentera y de añoranza se combinaba; logrando que ambos recordaran buenos tiempo que pasaron juntos. El primer encuentro no fue romántico, no había flores de Sakura cayendo frente a ellos, ni un ocaso que los hiciera notar a detalle cada rasgo de su rostro o resplandecer el color de su piel. Los envolvía la oscura noche, la sangre esparcida en la ropa del Uchiha y de sus compañeros. Los ojos asustadizos de la Hyuuga lo observaban, lo abrazo para sentirse protegida y a salvo, después de todo la habían salvado del ser que había sido su padre. Había asesinado a todas las personas que ella apreciaba en este mundo, su madre, su hermana y a su primo. Y antes de que el monstruo en el que se había convertido acabara con ella, ellos llegaron a tiempo y lo degollaron, la cabeza había rodado hasta los pies de la ojiperla; aun se veían con vida. La miraban y la seguían juzgando aun después de haberse separado del resto del cuerpo.

El rubio camino hacia donde había quedado la cabeza del Hyuuga y la tomo del largo cabello que aún conservaba.

— Oye Teme—. El mencionado logro separase un poco del agarre de la Hyuuga. — ¿En qué pared deberíamos colgarla? — sonrió. A veces Naruto podía ser más desalmado que él.

Aun cuando el trabajo había sido terminado, se quedaron un tiempo, el suficiente para que el la conociera y ella se enamorara del hombre misterioso que aparentaba ser y conocer a la persona que se escondía bajo la dura y fría apariencia. El suficiente tiempo para que el sufriera por tener que guardar su maldición familiar y evitar que llegara su oscuridad a ella, y el poco tiempo para que pudieran estar juntos. Ellos tenían que avanzar y él se negó a que la ojiperla los siguiera. Ella se quedaría y el vendría a verla. Por qué ahora ella se había convertido en su hogar.

.

.

.

— ¿Sasuke? —. El Uchiha puso atención al rubio que venía de visita. Ya iba por tercera semana que había despertado y hoy lo darían de alta, con la condición de que viniera a hacer sus terapias 3 veces por semana; debía que recuperar la condición que tenía antes y sus piernas debían de soportar su peso otra vez. — ¿Seguro que quieres que haga esto? —.

El Uchiha asintió. Sus piernas ya soportaban su peso, pero debía de apoyarse de un bastón para poder caminar más tiempo, pero no tenía ni 10 minutos cuando alguna enfermera o la misma Hinata lo regresaban a la cama. Ahora que estaba por ser de alta tenían enfrente una silla de ruedas, automáticamente el Uchiha se había negado a usarla y le había pedido al Uzumaki que la alejara de la habitación antes de que Sakura y Hinata volvieran por ellos.

— Hmp. Hazlo rápido dobe—, respondió.

— ¡Bien! — Farfullo el rubio, — pero me deberás un buen trago por esto. — el rubio se llevó la silla de ruedas y apenas al cruzar la puerta, giro. — Ya vuelvo Rui y deja que el amargado de tu padre se caiga. —

El Uchiha miro hacia abajo y vio a su hijo sentado y miraba hacia donde se había ido el rubio. Ni había recordado que el niño estaba aquí, de no ser porque el rubio lo había visto, él en cambio lo hubiera dejado.

Ser padre de un día para otro no era lo suyo. Aun no podía acoplarse a dicho trabajo.

— Es un niño especial sin duda—. El moreno se hartaba que siempre usaran la excusa de hablar con él solo porque el niño estaba con él, cuando giro para exigirle a la persona que se largara, no vio nada. Miro de nuevo al pequeño y este parecía igual de sorprendido que él, en un instante él se puso de pie y se aferró fuertemente a la pierna del Uchiha.

La sangre salía a borbotones, espesa y de un color rojizo intenso. Su sonrisa era una marca definida de la persona que en este momento yacía en la cama del Uchiha, la piel se estaba tornando verdosa y se veía que esta se caía a pedazos. El moreno no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca y retener la comida que aún seguía en su estómago.

— I-Itachi—. Logro decir el Uchiha, ante él estaba su hermano. Pudriéndose delante el, dejando que las sabanas de la cama se llenaran de su carne putrefacta y un líquido viscoso que tenía un olor rancio.

La aparición podrida de Itachi sonrió y de ella emergió un gusano que se alimentaba de su carne, lentamente se puso de pie. Dio un paso al frente y su hermano menor junto con el pequeño, retrocedieron.

— ¿Me temes? —. Pregunto. — Yo no soy a quien deberías temer, tonto hermano menor. Orochimaru está cerca, está buscándote y encontrara a tu hijo. Prepárate para defender lo tuyo. — y antes de pensar en contestar, Itachi había desaparecido.

El azabache soltó el bastón y cayo, llevándose consigo al niño que tenía a su lado y se aferró más fuerte a su padre.

Quería creer que era una alucinación por los años que estuvo en coma o culpar los medicamentos que le suministraban en el hospital, había vuelto a ver a su hermano muerto otra vez. Quería creerlo pero, no fue el único quien lo vio; el niño temblaba a su lado. También lo había visto. Sin duda alguna el Uchiha no alucinaba.

Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y juro ver pequeños espasmos en sus manos, ¡Por Kami! Se había caído del pánico al ver a su hermano advirtiéndole… advirtiéndole de Orochimaru.

El bastardo seguía vivo, tenía que averiguar qué había pasado. La vida de su familia dependía de ello.

— ¡Jajaja! —. Una fuerte risa dejo que padre e hijo volvieran a sus cabales. — Rui no creí que realmente dejarías a tu padre caer—. El Uzumaki se acercó y le tendió la mano al Uchiha, este la tomo y jalo para derribar al rubio.

— ¿Qué sabes de Orochimaru? —. Exigió saber y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

— No ha aparecido teme—. El rubio se zafó del agarre del Uchiha, se levantó y se sacudió su pantalón. — No hay indicios de el en los últimos 3 años—, volvió a tenderle la manos al moreno y este acepto.

— Sigue vivo—, ya no era una pregunta. Era la respuesta que el temía.

— Si— confirmo la respuesta de su mejor amigo. — Cuando Sakura-chan y yo fuimos a rescatarte de tu locura de ser el héroe solo los encontramos a ustedes dos. Hinata no recuerda nada y tú habías caído en coma, y la sangre que había ahí no era de ninguno de los dos; suponemos que solo heriste a Orochimaru y el logro escapar cuando te ataco y los dejo inconscientes. —

Ahí estaba su respuesta, el bastardo seguía vivo y tenía que defender lo que era suyo.

Los pasos constantes y las risas de unas mujeres se acercaban, Hinata y Sakura regresaban y por fin el moreno se iría del hospital.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Rui corrió a los brazos de su madre y ella le beso una mejilla.

— Sasuke-kun no deberías ser pesimista—. Fue la pelirosada quien hablo, — pronto estarás como nuevo—. Se acomodó junto al rubio que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Su mano se deslizo por las sabanas y parecieron detenerse, cuando saco su mano esta estaba viscosa y parecía tener un trozo verdoso; de piel.

Definitivamente Itachi no fue una alucinación.

.

.

Ya se habían instalado en la propiedad que ocuparían mientras que el Uzumaki y la Haruno ocuparían una habitación, el Uchiha revisaba la que sería el cuarto de él y Hinata. Era bastante amplia, se acercó al armario y lo abrió; ahí cabrían perfectamente sus armas y municiones. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y ver a la ojiperla recargarse en ella.

— Rui-kun se quedó dormido—. La Hyuuga se sentó en la cama y el Uchiha a su paso la acompaño.

Se puso a un lado de su ojiperla, hubo un memento de silencio hasta que el moreno sintió como la Hyuuga recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. El volvió acariciar as hebras azuladas y una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer lentamente la pequeña espalda de su mujer.

Porque eso sería al fin, su mujer. Fijo su agarre en la cintura y el solo el tacto o hizo recordar la falta que le hacía tener a Hinata a su lado. La mujer se había tensado al sentir las caricias del moreno, anhelaba saber que esto no terminara nunca; quería prolongar la deliciosa sensación que su cuerpo comenzaba a desatar. Solo se giró un poco y miro esos penetrantes ojos negros que la observaban y eso fue el clic que los había separado del mundo.

El Uchiha besaba con fuerza los labios de la Hyuuga, extrañaba sentirlos y quería grabarse este momento en su mente; quería quedarse sin aliento. No le importaba morir si seguía besando esos dulces labios. Mordió el labio inferior y se sintió glorioso cuando un pequeño gemido salía de la de cabello azulino. Bajo a su barbilla siguiendo besando y dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente al tacto de la ojiperla, aspiro el aroma que desprendía de su cuello; aroma que recordaría toda su vida.

Succiono como su vida dependiera de ello, logrando que el área que succionaba se volviera rojiza; se alejó varios centímetros. Y con la yema de su dedo pulgar acaricio el lugar. La ojiperla, de tan simple acto se estremeció y arqueo la espalda, lo que no desaprovecho el moreno para pasar una de sus manos a la espalda de la chica. Lentamente subía su mano hasta hacer contacto con la cálida piel de la Hyuuga, encontró un pequeño obstáculo y no fue problema para el solucionarlo. Hizo que el sujetador se moviera y tuviera más libertad.

Por las cosas que hacia no se sentía satisfecho, dejo de tocar a la ojiperla y se separó de ella lo suficiente para verla. Su prenda superior era molesta para él y antes de volver a ella se quitó su camisa, dejando impactada a la Hyuuga. El tiempo se había detenido para Sasuke, había sido piadoso, aún conservaba el abdomen que ella recordaba; un poco más delgado, pero seguía estando en forma. Levanto su mano, queriendo tocarlo, pasar sus dedos por aquellos músculos que la habían proclamado años atrás.

Una presión en su muñeca la saco de sus pensares.

El Uchiha había sido provocado, Hinata estaba tocándolo y sin que ella lo supiera se estaba sonrojando. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera sonrojándose? Antes de que cayera en coma él le había hecho el amor demasiadas veces, pero aún seguía sonrojándose. Era provocado por su dulce ángel de porcelana. Presiono la muñeca la Hyuuga y la jalo hacia él, quedando frente a frente, sin preámbulos su mano fue hacia la nuca de su mujer y la atrajo para besarla una vez más. Usando su lengua, delineando los finos labios; esperando a que abriera un poco la boca e invadir esa dulce cavidad.

Sin previo aviso despojo a Hinata de su camisa, la tomo de la cadera y giro para dejarla encima de él, sentada en su abdomen. La ojiperla no espero el movimiento y vio esa media sonrisa en el moreno, se sostuvo del pecho del Uchiha y dejo que los tirantes de su sujetador bajaran lentamente, solo basto mover sus brazos para poder deshacerse de la prenda.

Las manos del Uchiha fueron agiles, estas ya apretaban los senos prominentes de la Hyuuga y estiraban los pezones rosados que comenzaban a emerger. Una mano descendió y termino hasta llegar a las prendas restantes que le quedaban a la Hyuuga, no hubo consideración y las quito rápidamente dejándola desnuda para él.

Un ligero mordiscó en el pezón de la ojiperla lo hizo desear más y su mano paso a una de sus piernas.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun—, escucharla era magnifico. Ansiaba escuchar más de esa dulce voz pronunciando su nombre, dejo la blanquecina pierna de Hinata y se dirigió a cierta debilidad de su mujer. — Ahh! —. Gimió alto, aferrándose a la ancha espalda del moreno.

Los dedos del moreno estaban acariciando su clítoris sin piedad, provocando que ella se humedeciera más, el Uchiha presto atención a la intimidad de la Hyuuga y se encargó que más gemidos salieran de sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama, admirando como la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y esta caía sobre Hinata; quien yacía dormida boca bajo. Acaricio la espalda desnuda con sus dedos hasta llegar a topar con la cobija que cubría la desnudez de la ojiperla.

Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño, y era prácticamente normal. Tres años había dormido y no le quedaban ganas de seguir haciéndolo. Tomo el bastón para apoyarse y se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa blanca de algodón, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Aprovecho la oscura noche para sentirse con energías, la oscuridad había sido la amiga que tanto le hacía daño. La que le daba fuerzas que jamás pensó tener, pero era quien lo hacía menos humano cada día. Pero por alguna extraña razón habían quedado en un simple acuerdo, él tendría la fuerza cuando el fuera su compañía de vez en cuando.

Hoy cumplía la promesa. Era la compañía de la silenciosa y oscura noche, dejo que la luz de la luna lo envolviera y lo hiciera sentirse con fuerzas. Suspiro, esta era una nueva oportunidad que tenía en la vida y por nada en el mundo la desaprovecharía. Merodeo por toda la casa, mirando cada rincón, cada espacio en el que viviría de ahora en adelante.

Llego a la sala y se sentó en el primer sillón que vio, enfrente de él había una pequeña mesita y miro las diferentes fotografías que reposaban en ella. Tomo el retrato más grande y miro la fotografía, Hinata sostenía a Rui; que en ese entonces parecía tener un año. Era una fotografía familiar incompleta, hacía falta en el recuadro, observo todas las fotografías que existían en la casa.

La mayoría eran del dobe y de Sakura, había muchas estando en una vida normal y no la que llevaban antes, hasta que topo con una en especial. En esa fotografía se encontraba el con el dobe y la pelirosa, él tenía sus brazos cruzados negándose a ser fotografiado, Sakura sonreía y Naruto hacia un gesto que le parecía molesto.

Ahora toda su vida cambiaria, formaría una familia.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y miro como una luz parpadeaba y volvía a la normalidad. Estornudo de repente, sintió una ligera picazón en su nariz y volvió a estornudar; tomo un vaso y vertió agua en él. Bebió del líquido que lo refresco rápidamente, miro de nuevo hacia el techo la luz parpadeo constantemente y un ruido hueco en el piso de arriba se escuchó.

Se aferró a su bastón y se acercó prudentemente a las escaleras, otra vez las luces parpadeaban y el olor a azufre se intensificaba más. El ruido de una puerta lo hizo poner atención y los pasos de alguien acercándose hicieron que el Uchiha se pusiera en modo de defensa.

Al pie de la escalera vio a Rui con su pijama.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? —. Pregunto el Uchiha y miro como el niño bajaba las escaleras y se aferraba a su pierna.

No se molestó en preguntarle otra cosa, la mirada del pequeño se mantenía fija hacia arriba. Le basto con mirar y sentir el temor recorrerle por la columna vertebral, en los ojos de su hijo se podía ver la silueta de un hombre parado en las escaleras; mantenía el cabello largo y juro –a pesar de la oscuridad- verlo sonreír.

El Uchiha miro al pequeño y este también le dirigió la mirada, debían ocultarse, ambos estaban indefensos y el Uchiha necesitaba atacar sí que el niño estuviera en peligro. Agarro el brazo del niño y lo levanto para sostenerlo en sus brazos, sus capacidades motoras no eran las mejores en el momento, pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño al niño. El primer lugar que encontró fue una alacena en donde guardaban los enlatados y varias cosas más, al Uchiha le coto llegar ahí con el niño en brazos, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Cubrió la boca de Rui con su mano y le indico que guardara silencio.

Unos pasos se acercaban y miraron por una pequeña abertura. La figura se acercó hasta la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y siguió caminando. Una vez que el Uchiha vio que era seguro salir volvió a cargar a Rui, quien se aferró a él rodeando el cuello de su padre con sus brazos. Cruzaron la cocina y se refugiaron en una pared que los separaba de la sala, el Uchiha miro hacia la cocina, la figura volvía ahí y abría la alacena donde previamente se habían escondido.

En silencio se dirigió a la sala, ahí había un armario. Ahí dejaría al niño y el enfrentaría a la figura que los estaba acechando. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y bajo a Rui de sus brazos, este negó unos segundos.

— Quédate quieto aquí—. Le ordeno. — Me encar…—

Antes de terminar la frase el Uchiha había sido lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la sala, golpeo directamente un librero; logrando que las cosas cayeras y provocaran ruido. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente, Sasuke elevo la vista y no vio nada.

Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Afortunadamente los gritos del Uzumaki lo estaban manteniendo lucido.

— ¡Teme! —, el rubio volvió a llamarlo y esta vez el Uchiha logró ponerse de pie. Miro la entrada de la sala, Naruto se detuvo y Sakura venía detrás de él, venían armados y dispuestos a luchar. — ¿Qué diablos paso? —

No hubo tiempo de responder. Hinata se acercó a la pareja que lo veían preocupados y lloraba por no haber encontrado a su hijo en su cuarto.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y cuando se dispuso a dar un paso, la puerta se cerró.

Intentaron abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía.

Sasuke camino hasta donde había dejado a Rui y el pequeño hizo lo mismo, pero no alcanzaron a acercarse cuando el moreno fue lanzado a una pared, tirando los cuadros que estaban colgados. Al ver tal acto Rui corrió hacia la puerta donde estaba su madre junto con el rubio y la pelirosa, intento abrir la puerta; pero era en vano. Miro hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, cerca de su padre la cosa que anteriormente lo había asustado en su cuarto se materializaba ante él.

El cabello largo y negro cayendo por su espalda, las manos blancas y huesudas y no podía olvidar esos ojos amarillos que vio por primera vez.

La figura lo miro por unos momentos y le sonrió.

— Hola Rui-kun—.

— De-déjalo en paz Orochimaru—, logro articular. — Soy yo a quien quieres—.

El demonio volvió a sonreír y relamió sus labios con esa lengua larga que poseía. — Y aun eres a quien deseo Sasuke-kun, demo… tu hijo es un balde de sangre fresca —. Se acercó al pequeño y varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos negros del pequeño, no importo escuchar las amenazas del rubio y los gritos de la ojiperla.

— ¡Aléjate de el! — el demonio se acercó de nuevo al Uchiha lo suficiente para sentir su respiración.

— Ahora no eres rival para mí, estas débil y no estas armado—

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, su hijo parecía petrificado, mirando solo hacia ellos al igual que los demás. Cerro sus ojos, él no era un hombre de fe, no creía en lo milagros; pero esta vez necesitaba uno. Sentía el aliento de Orochimaru en su rostro y comenzaba a sentir pánico, tenía que resolver esto.

— Itachi— susurro.

— El no vendrá a salvarte— hablo.

— No— respondió. — pero aprendí varios trucos de él. —

El Uchiha aprovecho la confusión de Orochimaru y lo golpeo con la cabeza, haciendo que el retrocediera y el pudiera liberarse. Una vez que cayó al suelo se dirigió hacia Rui y lo tomo en brazos, el pequeño coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su padre al ver a Orochimaru sangrando acercándose a ellos.

— No debiste hacer eso Sasuke-kun— el demonio se veía furioso y se acercaba con prisa al Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke soltó a su hijo y lo coloco detrás de él, Orochimaru se detuvo. Solo le basto levantar su mano y moverla hacia un lado, llevándose consigo al moreno que parecía una muñeca de trapo a su merced. Aun con la mano en vuelo comenzó a formar un puño y el moreno se llevó las manos al cuello.

Podía sentir las manos de Orochimaru cerrándose en su cuello, obstruyéndole el paso de respirar. Poco a poco le faltaba el aire en los pulmones hasta que sintió que ya no era presionado por el cuello, Orochimaru era arrastrado por el suelo por quien el moreno no logro imaginar. Itachi le estaba salvando el trasero.

Ambas miradas oscuras se cruzaron e Itachi le sonrió a su hermano menor llevándose al demonio consigo. La puerta finalmente cedió y el resto entro rápidamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Están seguros de no quedarse otro rato? — el Uzumaki pregunto mientras tomaba fuertemente la cadera de la pelirosa.

— No— articulo el Uchiha al subir la última maleta al auto. — Hinata necesita descansar. — el moreno se despidió una vez mas de sus amigos y ayudo a subir a la ojiperla al auto.

Ella contaba con ya 6 meses de embarazo, en ese tiempo no se había vuelto a saber de Orochimaru, ni el más mínimo indicio de él. Practicante se lo había tragado la tierra. Ese había sido un gran alivio, por fin podría disfrutar de la familia que estaba formando con la ojiperla.

Cerró la puerta del auto y lo puso en marcha.

— Otousan ¡Mira! — Rui apunto hacia la ventana.

— ¿Las flores Rui-kun? — pregunto la ojiperla.

El moreno observo hacia donde el niño le indicaba. Uchiha Itachi recogía una flor y volvió a sonreír al Uchiha y le saludo por última vez, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

— No están nada mal— el moreno miro por el retrovisor al pequeño y el sonrió, su padre sabia a lo que se refería. — despídete. —

— ¡Hai! —

* * *

**N/A:**

Hello! Aun sigo con vida, esta vez actualizo el ultimo capitulo que tenia pendiente de este two-shot. La próxima semana estaré en vacaciones así que entrare de lleno en el ultimo capitulo de Tentados. Espero que les guste el capitulo y necesitare mucha inspiración para el final XD

Nos vemos!


End file.
